Crystalline
by RazorST
Summary: Fanfic inspired by Crystalline by Circrush. Gumi had an almost perfect life until she destroyed it with her addiction. Now she's slowly dying and has to face the consequences of her actions. Was she at fault?
1. Fate and Tradegedy

Gumi is normally your average teenager; she gets A on her report cards but she's an underachiever. She struggles in some of her classes. Her parents Lily and Gakupo are the perfect parents. She has a little brother named Ryuto and a younger sister named Cul. Cul is in 5th grade and Ryuto is only a toddler. Their father Gakupo is a Kendo teacher where Lily is a doctor who works in Japan. Gumi rarely sees her mother. She brings in the money they need. Gumi only saw Lily on the weekends but she was always, had no one to look up to. She had no boyfriend. She used to date Kaito but they broke up when she learned that he dated Miku. She wasn't ready so it didn't scar her as much. She has a secret that her parents don't know about. She's secretly an addict, her parent's don't know but she was able to hide her symptoms. Ryuto most likely will never meet Gumi when he's old enough to remember but she desperately needed saving.

"Gumi wake up." Cul says jumping on her bed.

"Get off." Gumi says rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes.

"Hey Gumi I made you some carrot soup to eat, hurry up before it gets cold." Gakupo shouts from downstairs.

Gumi quickly runs to the bathroom and checks her face. She feels a rush down her spine, and looks back. Gumi quickly locks the bathroom door; she cries for a bit, she's been miserable since freshman year and started using different drugs. Mixing certain drugs to get a certain high. She couldn't control herself anymore. Fear of her parents finding out resulted in her sneaking out and going to parties so she could get the drug. She almost hurt Cul when she got aggressive, her skin is starting to show how bad her addiction really is. Lily is already suspicious as it is since she already had a few addicts she had to deal with.

Gumi begins to drink some water from the faucet. Her face was pale and green eyes that are blood shot. She starting to lose part of her vision. She brushes her rotting teeth, which is why she rarely smiles. She takes a quick shower and meets up with Cul and her father who was holding Ryuto. He takes care of Ryuto every day.

"Gumi what is it like in High School?" Cul asks.

"Drama." Gumi states harshly.

"Easy on your tone Gumi." Gakupo says

"Does it look like I care." Gumi replies leaving to go to school.

Time Skip

School was pretty difficult for Gumi. She doesn't care anymore, to her getting high was more important. She walks inside the school, Luka and Miku who are sisters are walking together. The two are fraternal twins, Luka is the taller one. She has only 4 periods a day which is Math, English, Social Studies, and Gym. However, Gumi skips her gym class considering the teacher works them too hard. Since it's the end of the day she usually just leaves after 3rd period. She walks into her first period classroom, math and Mr. Smith who was her math teacher. She turned in the homework that she barely finished. He started talking about how to find the area of a shape. She falls asleep as he continued to talk. She slept until the end and woke up when SeeU was trying to wake her up. She gets up and moves on to her second class. Her muscles are aching from not having proper support from her pillow.

"Hey Gumi are you going to that party? It's Friday you know." Mayu says.

Gumi looks up and nods she decided to go to her class. Her and Mayu were really good friends. She helps her out in need and in turn Mayu lets Gumi sleepover when she needs to. Of course their parents are okay with the arrangement. Mayu and Gumi had the same classes as each other. Mayu wasn't going because she had to babysit her little cousins. The day progressed and Gumi always sat alone at the lunch table. She went to her 3rd period afterward and skipped her last period so she could go smoke outside. She needed to feel 'normal,' her mom was never there. She felt her father favorited her little brother over her; feeling forgotten by everyone. Using drugs were her escape but she didn't know how to feel.

She walked out the building and into the woods nearby. She puts a joint into her mouth and lights it up. Taking a deep breath in, she feels the rush she always longs for. Her nerves calmed down, she's miserable and today she's going to the party but it could be her last. Her mother Lily comes home around 8 p.m. local time. Gumi walks back but her stomach starts hurting. She walks toward the bush and starts throwing up, for a few minutes she couldn't think straight, but walks back toward the buses and gets on hers. She went to her stop and walked to Al's house who was 10 blocks away but she was used to walking alone. Her siblings may never see her again but she doesn't care anyway. Her mother was never there and her father never made time to spend it with Gumi. As a result, Gumi became addicted to drugs and they never see her.

"Hey Al." Gumi says shyly.

"Gumi it's been a while. What happened to your arms they look so bad?" Al says eying her scarred arms.

"Its fine." Gumi says.

"Look I'm worried. Have you been scratching? Are you even high." Al say worried.

"No! I'm fine, I don't, I'm alright." she says.

Al wasn't going but they started kissing each other as he hugged her tightly. Al loved Gumi but he tries to get her off her addiction. Gumi wants to quit but always felt miserable afterward and as a result she uses more and is getting worse. Al already seen her teeth and feels bad that she even resorted to using drugs.

At The party

Gumi walks toward her friend Sachiko's house and they are going to the party at 6 p.m., Gumi lights up another joint outside with Sachiko as they both smoke. Sachiko's little brother is at daycare until 7 which is when her mom picks him up. The two kept smoking and spoke.

"So how's Al?" Sachiko asks.

"He's great, can't believe I ended up with him."

"Good thing I introduced him to you."

"Yeah, he's perfect." Gumi says.

The two went to the party, they were greeted by Sonika who tends to host. She brings the two in and they start partying. Gumi goes to the back where two other teens were smoking. She smokes two joints as she talks with one of the teens. She's enjoying herself around friends, this was where she belonged. Time was slowing down for Gumi and she felt relieved, able to concentrate because she didn't get it back home. Gumi grabs some snacks from the table. Gumi was out of it already.

"Gumi you should use another joint." Someone tells her.

She grabs a few drinks and takes her surroundings in. Sonika was in the back making out with her boyfriend. However, she's starting to feel a tight pain in her chest but she kept partying.

"Yo come on with me." Tony says grabbing Gumi to the door.

"Back off me." She replies.

Tony grabbed her and pushed her down. Gumi punched him in the face and stomach. She feels someone grab her as she attacked her pursuer She tries to find Sonika who already left. She starts becoming fearful of her surroundings as she walks back home. She knew her mom might be worried.

She walked back to her house but unknowingly walked into the park at night. There were a few people taking their nightly stroll. Gumi was freaking out more and more. A few walkers passed by her. A man walks up to her concerned, and he was a doctor. He tries to reason with her but Gumi couldn't comprehend and as a result she gets worse at time passes by. It's already 8:30 p.m., and she faints trying to catch her pained breaths. He called an ambulance, Gumi heard screams and sirens around. She fell asleep and unsure of her actions. The man that was a doctor found her and stayed with her until they reached to the hospital.

The man kept worrying about her. Despite being a doctor he knew how to treat her for her symptoms. Gumi was crying in pain, he waited for 5 minutes until they go to the hospital. He took her wallet and spoke with the doctor that was there at the time. He mentions that her name is Gumi Kamui. The other looked up her name and immediately notified her parents. The doctor that found her his name was Kiyoyeru. Gumi was psychotic and she was struggling to stay alive. Her body was giving up.

* * *

Photo Credit: friendly-girl95 Deviantart


	2. Visiting Her

At Gumi's house  
"Hey Gakupo have you seen Gumi?" Lily asks.  
"No why?" Gakupo replies  
"I'm getting worried about her. It seems like she's never home, when I'm around." Lily says.  
"Don't worry about it she's fine." Gakupo says.

The phone rings and Lily picks up to the sound of bad news.  
"Are you Gumi's parents?" the person asked.  
"Yes." Lily replies.  
"We would like you to come to Crypton General Hospital. It appears your daughter is here with us." He says.  
After a bit Lily hangs up and talks to Gakupo. She was crying because her own daughter is dying. Lily and Gakupo got ready they had to bring Cul and Ryuto.

Ryuto started crying so Lily sat in the back while Gakupo drove. Each ticking second felt like a minute passing by. Ryuto was covered with his favorite bear blanket.

He was crying because he wanted Lily. Lily weakly rubbed his forehead letting him know she's next to him. Cul was sleeping. Gakupo was worried that his oldest daughter

is going to end up dying.  
The arrived the hospital where they are led to Gumi's room. It was a mess, there was guauze covering Gumi's arms where they put antibiotic creams on her arms,

and cotton in her mouth where they surgically removed some of her teeth which were soaked with a bit of saliva and blood, with a tube down her throat. Her teeth were

on the metal tray which they had to remove. The anesthesia wore off but she was still exhausted. They put a few drugs to counteract what she was taking. She was in a

coma.

"Gumi." Lily says with tears in her eyes.  
"Lily it's our fault she became this way. I should have reached out to her when I had the chance."  
Gumi could hear her parents talking but she's a deep coma she can't respond to anything. She feels relieved but her body was hurting her painfully. Her breaths

were hard to get out and she felt as if she was suffocating. She sat analyzing her situation. Someone touches her but she doesn't know who. Every time she moved she

felt a sharp pain in her stomach and a shooting pain in her arms.  
Gakupo has Cul in his arms as he watches Gumi. Lily was holding Gumi's fragile hand. The doctor removed the cotton out of her mouth and wiped the remaining

saliva from her mouth. He changes her IV.  
"How long do you think she might be out?" Lily asked.  
"We don't know it will most likely be months before she wakes up. When she was here she regained consciousness and started attacking a doctor until we restrained her.

We had to sedate her and the drugs we gave her knocked her out but she was close to overdose. I'm sorry she almost reminds me of my own daughter who I lost to

addiction. Her blood test came up positive for crystal meth and she may have some kind of schizophrenia. We think it could be caused by her intak." he says.  
Gakupo and Lily talk between themselves. It seemed as if they are going to lose Gumi. Lily gave Ryuto his pacifier and he stopped crying, Gumi was distressed

but calmed down when Ryuto stopped crying. They stayed overnight and since its Saturday tomorrow.

Flashback (Gumi is 5)  
"Gumi come on" Gakupo says as he picks her up.  
Gumi was extremely happy she wasn't what they saw as becoming and addict. Lily was 30 and she was getting her degree. Gakupo took care of Gumi when Lily was in

college. Gumi laughs as her father takes her to the park. She plays with some of the kids, Gumi was billingual since her father grew up in Japan. She's half Italian

and a quarter Russian and Japanese. She spoke fluent Japanese and English. She passed her foreign language class.

"Hey Gumi want to play?" Mayu says.  
"Okay." Gumi replies.  
This was a time when she was happy. She and Mayu were best friends. Gumi still remembered when they first met. Then suddenly once she turned 13 she got

addicted. She's only 17 but the long term effect of her drug use resulted her in being slighly unrecognizable from the little girl she once was. Once she started

coughing up blood, her parents took her to the hospital they diagnosed her with bronchitis.  
Flashback (Gumi is 10)  
"Mommy I don't want you to go." Gumi says with tears streaming her eyes.  
"Gumi its going to be okay, I have to work abroad, I'll see you during the weekends and I promise to stay when your off from school." Lily says.  
Flashback (Gumi is 13)  
Gumi starts acting off and her parents are noticing. She locks her room away from them. Gumi starts hitting her wall and her knuckles start bleeding. She's

crying and often cries herself to sleep.  
"Gumi what's wrong?" Gakupo asks.  
"Gumi open up." Lily says worried.  
"Leave me alone!" Gumi shouts.  
Gumi takes out what she hopes was a sterile needle and injects her vein; some of her veins were already collapsed. Her wisdom tooth already fell. She starts to

feel a rush as she falls asleep. Her parents try to open her door but couldn't because she latched it. Her aunt Anne was trying to remain calm as she keeps Ryuto and

Cul out of harm's way. She collapses and starts convulsing, her parents call out to her but she doesn't reply.  
The following morning, she wakes up and she doesn't eat. She hasn't eaten in at least a week. Her appetite hasn't been there once started abusing drugs.  
Flashback (Gumi is 16)  
"Gumi leave me alone." Cul says.  
Gumi and Cul are alone but Ryuto was with Lily and Gakupo. Gumi starts to attack Cul as she tries to get away from her. Gumi slams her into a wall. Cul cries

out. Gumi is starting to steal and lie to her family. She gets more aggressive and starts yelling at her. But her parents arrive in time before she beats Cul into a

coma. Gakupo intervenes and pulls Gumi aways from Cul and Lily picks up Cul from the ground and takes her into her room that had a bathroom.  
Lily cleans up her cuts and wounds that Gumi inflicted with rubbing alcohol. Cul cries out because of the burn from the alcohol.  
"Cul tell me what happened?" Lily asked.  
"Gumi hurt me. Why would she do this?" Cul replies.  
"I don't know." Lily says.

Present day The next morning  
"Gumi?" Cul says waking up and sees her sleeping with tubes hooked up to her.  
"Cul go back to bed it's only 5 a.m." Lily says.  
"Mom it's only 8 a.m. in the morning. Dad's already up.  
Lily gets up and finds that Gumi hasn't woken up yet. She brings Cul downstairs to the cafeteria. They grab food to eat. Ryuto was eating his waffle and

looking at his father.  
As they finished they went back to Gumi's room. She was asleep and unable to wake up. The doctor was putting an extra IV that was being used a feeding tube for

Gumi. He sticks her vein and hooked up the bag to her IV. Lily wasn't new to this seen many things but never expected to see her daughter go through this.


End file.
